The Typical Nazi Timeline
Typical Nazi Timeline Takes place in the vast multiverse as one of the alternet historys of a dark DJN timeline. In the late 1850s, people started to devlope super powers across the globe. Events shortly followed and the Great Super Power War ravaged the globe, empires fell and rise. By 1917 Germany was dominated by the Super Jewden Republic. Germans forced out of their homes, wealth stripped from them. Breeding limited as to not allow in German Super-Born. The Germans were a broken people. In 1922 a young charasmatic rebel named Adolf Hitler becomes leader of the German Resistance. Meanwhile in Free States America the Dai Jer'nez Elite had formed as a freelance super power organization. In 1925 with the German Resistance being killed off quickly. The young rebel leader pleas to any country out there with super powers to help. Turned away by all, Hitler sends a plea letter to the Dai Jer'nez Elite in the Free States. Hearing his story, and not having any luck of working in the Free States, Jer'rell Freepeoples takes the Dai Jer'nez over seas to help the German Resistance and to fight the tyrant Super Jewden Republic. During the years 1925-1930 Dai Jer'nez Elite and the German Resistance fight the Super Jewden Republic. Eventually after years of Gorilla Warfare the cripple and then overthrow the Super Jewden Republic. After the succesful take over of their homeland the German Resistance offer the Dai Jer'nez Elite a portion of eastern Germany. However after seeing the horrors brought upon their people Jer'rell Freepeoples declines their offer. The German people will need all their resources if they are to rebuild. Building their base in the heart of Germany Dai Jer'nez elite protects reborn again country from Super Power threats. By 1940 the Super Nazi German Empire had brought itself back, much like America in its birth. They recruited many immigrants from around the world to build back their diminished populaiton. Leader Adolf Hitler had focused the country on rebuilding quickly as possible in order to keep up with the others around it. No child starved, everyone was educated, and most of all after so many years of darkness the German people finally felt free. However, peace did not last for long. On the eve of the Adolf Hitlers Birthday in 1945 the Super Nazi German Empire is attacked by its ally nation French Force. The captial is bombed by planes and explosive powered super people. The French Force army quickly marched into German teritory only to be quickly stopped. The once broken people would not be taken over again. French Force's attack had failed and the offenivse began. Super Nazi German Empire army in no time marched over the French nation and succesfully took it over in a matter of two weeks. Superior in wartime technolgy and superpowered generals they were no match for the Germans. A blood thirsty Hitler is born, and Freepeople's grows worried. Not stopping its offense the Super Nazi German Empire makes quick work of its enemies that attacked him over his occupation of French Force. Europe falls completly under German rule. With the backing of Dai Jer'nez Elite, the super power heroes of enemy countries are taken care and pose no threat to the German army. In 1947 Hitler still upset over the Super Jewden Republic forces any of those that were in or supported them into camps, no one in Germany bats an eye to this, except for Freepeoples. Joseph "Marco" Stalin decides to attack the Super Nazi German Empire in 1950. In order to stop the power house in its place. Obergruppenführer John Johnson is assigned to the Radical Russian front and quickly destroy their army. On the day of Marco Stalins birthday in 1952 Obergruppenführer Johnson executes Marco Stalin in the middle of Stalingrad. With its leaders dead Radical Russia is no more. Adolf Hitler orders the complete genocide of the Russian people. Jer'rell Freepeoples, Manuel Martin, Scottish Francis, Garreth Abercrumb, the prime Dai Jer'nez Elite, stand against Hitler, they demand he stop his conquest and free the other nations of their occupation. Freepeoples reminds Hitler of the idealistic past he had, where no one is repressed and people are allowed to be free. That old Hitler had been long gone. The enhanced Hitler had gained superpowers and eternal youth from advance German Medical Science. Madness and revenge had been his fuel and finally he had gained everything he wanted. He knew eventually Freepeoples and the rest of Dai Jer'nez would try to defy him. Unable to return to the Free States that had been under Sentai Japan rule since 1947. Dai Jer'nez Elite decided to fight Hitler and the Enitre Super Nazi German Empire. With no allys left to fight alongside, it would be the darkest and bloodiest fight they would ever be in. Conflict was heavy, the scientifically enhanced german army was no easy push over. Dai Jer'nez Elite stormed the German captial where Hitler was staying. Cornering Hitler in the Grand Stadium, the fight for the future and the Super Nazi German Empire began. Hitler was extremly power, Antonijo Jordao became the first casuality followed by Kevin Knifefist. Scottish Francis is heavily wounded, Garreth Abercrum is knocked out. Manuel Martin is transported across the globe by a teleporter gun. Only FreePeoples and Hitler are left on their feet in the stadium. Freepeoples attempts to awaken the old Hitler. The freedom fighter, the man who had lived in the dark ages and saw the light, but it does not work. After an epic fight, Adolf Hitler lies dead in Freepeoples arms. Freepeoples mourns what was once a great man. Adolf Hitler dies July 4th 1953. Without wanting any radical remintants of Hitler to reapper, Freepeoples takes over the Super Nazi German Empire. Dai Jer'nez Elite and the Super Nazi German Empire become one. The Dai Jer'nez Empire is born in early 1954. Remaining in control over the other countries instead of letting them free. Freepeoples decides to spread the great wealth of Dai Jer'nez Empire. Freeing all the prisoners and focusing on rebuilding the war torn world. Eventually he would have to fight Sentai Japan, the last tyrant power left in the world. For now tho, he would rest, and allow the world to rebuild.